Waves
by DashenSky
Summary: Roy Mustang was a simple lieutenant colonel with ambitions, like anyone else. Then, one afternoon, she came into his life. A story about life, love and hate. RoyOC Lemon Warning for later chapters Please R&R: flames welcome, but praise is good too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waves

" Mother…"

_Yes…?_

" Where are you?..."

_Right here, right beside you…_

" Why can't I see you? Why can't I see your face anymore, mother?"

_Just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. Remember that, Roy. Remember…_

" Mother...?Mother! "

" Roy? Roy! " Seiya shook Roy's shoulders roughly, desperately trying to wake him from his nightmare. It had, unluckily, woken her up aswell.He stirred in his disturbed slumber, and his eyes, surrounded by beads of sweat, fluttered open. His bright brown eyes setteled on her face as her silver hair brushed his face.

" Seiya…? " She placed a tender hand on his chest.

" Yeah. You had a bad dream again, baby. " His legs bent under the blue, silk sheets and his head tuened to the side, avoiding her gaze. She settled back down beside him in the bed,but before long, she heard him get up, and the bed shook. He pulled on some pants from the floor of the cream colored master bedroom and opened the door slowly, carefully attempting to keep from waking her up. She sighed and slid from the bed when the door was eventually closed._He ries to be quiet but I wonder if he realizes how loud he really is._ She chuckled lightly as she pulled one of his shirts on from the black chair in the corner. It was white, and she buttoned the beige plastic buttons to just bellow her breasts, exposing just enough cleavage to make someone notice. She opened the door lightily and crept down the hallway, covered with pictures of families, to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, his head in his muscular and skilled hands, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him, untouched. " Bit late for a coffee don't you think, Mustang?" she leaned against the doorframe of the hallway to the bedroom and watched as his face rose from his hands and he looked to her, stunned.

" Did I wake you?" He said, his voice hoarse. She unfolded her arms and pulled out the chair beside his, flopping down and grasping his hand tightly.

" Yeah, you were making such noises I could hardly hear myself think!" She squeezed his hand as he laid his head on her shoulder. He let out a sigh as she rubbed his bare back.

"I heard her voice in my head again."

" Justvthe same as last time?"

"Yeah." She ran her fingers through his hair as his forehead wrinled against her exposed shoulder.

" Come to bed, Mustang. All you have to do is come to bed." He raised his head from her shoulder, gently pressing his lips to her temple. he stood, pulling her up with him, grabbing her hand. She smiled as his face returned to normal, chuckled as he stripped off his pants and threw her down on the bed, and laughed out loud as he began to snore half way through foreplay. She fell asleep watching his face contort in pure bliss.


	2. Author's note

A/N: Hey all you peeps out there! Sorry, I have some stuff to say in this chapter, so you'll have to wait for the next one to find out where it's going.

DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER ONE : I do not own any FMA characters or situations that they so find themselves in resulting from me watching the show to much.

Okay so, I really want you guys to review and if you can, creative criticism. Feel free to give me tips or suggested characters for my story!

Yes, also, I would like to apologize for all the spelling errors in the first chapter, I was writing very fast, like frigin' mach speed. Sorry again!

- Washu91


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, although I wish I did. Think of the royalties!

A/N: Yo, it would be like…crazy nice if you guys would review. I'm REALLY new at this and this is my first story, so I need some encouragement here, people, or I'll start getting sarcastic. It's nasty when I'm sarcastic.

Waves: Chapter 2

Roy Mustang was a nice guy, for sure. He had the nicest hair, the nicest uniform,

Even the nicest girlfriend with the nicest ass and the nicest boobs. But when Lieutenant Colonel Roy mustang walked into his office at 7: 56 sharp on Saturday, march 2nd, he had no Idea how nice he would have to be.

Roy walked in on a familiar sight. Seiya Searen was sitting on his desk, legs crossed, awaiting his arrival. Although they had crossed paths on regular bases at their apartment, the whole relationship was different at work. No one knew they were living together, and Roy intended to keep it that way. She looked pouty, as if she wanted to do something no one would let her do. He closed the door behind him, absentmindedly forgetting to lock the door. He walked around to the chair behind his desk, nodding in greeting towards the woman on the desk and sitting in the armchair behind her, yanking some paperwork out from under her butt.

"Good morning Colonel, how may I help you?" She grumbled at his formal greeting and stretched herself out over the papers on the desk, lying down on it, looking at him.

"Well, you can start with a kiss, and then you should take off your shirt, then maybe, I might take off mine…" She flipped onto her stomach and reached for his collar, drawing his face to hers. "Will that suffice? " He chuckled and placed a light peck on her lips, removing her hands.

"We can't…okay? " She smiled and slipped off the desk as his expression grew cautious. She slipped a pale hand into the messenger bag in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. She slapped them down on his desk.

"Fine with me." He looked over the papers.

"I have to sign…" He paused as his breath caught in his throat. "ALL of these?"

"Yes, Mustang. Actual work. Every single one, down to the tail on the G of your signature, it's to be perfect or I'll demote you." She chuckled. He smiled wickedly in her direction.

"What if I say yes? " She approached his desk and laid a hand on his chest.

"I would have to say…" She closed in so that her breath was caught up by his ear. "Tough shit." She bounced out of the room as her name was called over the intercom.

"HIGH COLONEL OF THE SPECIAL FORCES SQUAD SEIYA SEAREN **PLEASE** GO TO YOUR OFFICE! "

Roy could hear her mumble about an old bat as he dug out his fountain pen and began to sign.

It was 7: 43 PM by the time Seiya locked up her office and rode the elevator down to the lobby. _Roy'll probably be mad. _She smiled as she thought about him, flagging down a cab outside the imperial building. But before she could step into the cab, she was grabbed by a cold, metal hand on her shoulder. She jumped and flung around, looking straight over a bright blonde head. She laughed as he raised a hand to her face, pointing downwards.

"Hey Seiya! " The younger boy hugged around her middle and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "It's been such a long time! I thought you DIED! I'm so glad that mustang isn't around, sure am glad you live on your own!" she laughed weakly as the two got into the cab and they began to talk. The young man was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She compared her trimmed, blue skirt suit to his silently, as he looked her over; he noticed the badge over her heart, etching a damper in the darkness of the wool, shedding a silver light on her outfit. He grabbed it form her and held it to the window of the car. "WOW! Special Forces! SWEET! "She smiled as he put it back on her suit.

"It's very nice to see you Ed, umm…are you, going to my house?" She gently eased him into the feeling that he wasn't welcome, and eventually, as they exited the cab, he clued in.

"What's wrong? I've showed up unannounced before, why is this different?" She smiled weakly again, as he grabbed her briefcase from her and skipped into the elevator.

"No reason, it's just, it's been a while since you were here last. Things have changed a little, Edward." He chuckled. The elevator doors opened once again, revealing the floor to the penthouse. She dug out her keys as he bombarded her with questions.

"Like what? New carpet? New car? Obviously you have a new apartment, but why do you need two bedrooms anyways, there's a guestroom for sure, but what was so bad about your other place? Wait I know what it is! New cooking style! Or is it…" She threw the door open and ALL of Ed's questions were answered. There, in front of the fridge, stood Roy. Clad in bright red boxers that read: EAT ME, holding a litre of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He looked back to see his girlfriend standing in the door way, and a short blonde boy he recognized slightly, bracing himself against the doorframe. "A boyfriend….?"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA

A/N: A big heluuu to all my readers out there(probably like…3)lol. I was wondering if you guys could like….review. Ya because I don't enjoy reviews at all, nooooooooo serieee bob.Told you I'd get nasty.

A big shout out to my buddy Ami DragonHeart, you should read her awesome fic, Kyo. Inuyasha, M, romance. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Waves

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ed screamed into the pillow in the guest room. Seiya rubbed his back tenderly.

"I would have told you if you gave me your cell number. Come on, he's a really nice guy, just give him a chance. "He looked back at her, tears stained his face.

"IT'S ONE THING WHEN A FRIEND DOESN'T TELL YOU SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND IT'S ANOTHER WHEN HE'S A PYRO! " She stood, pacing the room.

"I would have told you. And he's not a pyro! Just because we work together-"Ed stood and punched the wall.

"YAH! EXACTLY! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT AL ANYWAYS! "Seiya's breath caught in her throat as images of her ex-lover flowed into her head. " BUT NOO I CAN'T BRING HIM BECAUSE THAT MIGHT UPSET YOU! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! "

"Do you?" She whispered to the floor. Her hands began to twitch and she felt them growing colder, shaking it off, she opened the door silently and closed it behind her, and she stood, facing the kitchen with her head in her hands." How could he say his name?" She murmured miserably as she heard Ed sit down on the bed roughly inside the guest room. She didn't hear Roy come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see him fully clothed in his uniform. His watch was in one of his hands and the other, on her shoulder, was trembling. " What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"It's Envy. " Seiya looked into Roy's pale face with longing and fear as the name of the most feared man in the capital was mentioned.

"What about him?" She asked, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. Just then, Ed's door slammed open and he emerged, zipping up his coat, looking into Seiya's face, into her silver eyes. He grabbed her hand.

"Did you say Envy? " He asked, apologizing to her with his eyes.

"Glad to see you're finally accepting me." Ed's hand released Seiya's, and He pushed Roy against the wall with a hidden force. Fire in his eyes, Roy could only look into Ed's expression and wait for the reply.

"I will never accept you. " His response was no more than a whisper as the grip on Roy's neck tightened. "Not for as long as the earth turns. You are nothing more to me than dead. "Seiya looked on as Ed released Roy from his lock and stormed out the door, suddenly pausing, turning to look at them. " Well? We have a sin to catch." Seiya took Roy's hand, silently snapping him from his trance, leading him to the elevator where Ed waited, and holding the door for them.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA

A/N: Hey, I'm finally getting some readers! Yay! Once again, I'm giving a big shout out to Ami DragonHeart, a mentor in my budding Fanfiction career. Be sure to check out her stories, she deserves more reviews than she gets. On with the show! And I decided to come up with some crazy wacky way to get you guys to review and it finally hit me in Math! Here it is!

**Shu's review contest:**

**Here's how it works! The reader to review the most before the end of March gets to be inserted into my story! Not just you, you can also have a character you like or one of your own characters. And if I really like you or your character, I might make them permanent! Here's how the winnings go:**

**1st Prize: Camio or permanent role in the story**

**2nd Prize: Recommendation in the story (i.e. Ami Dragonheart)**

**3rd Prize: Honorable mention**

**GOOD LUCK!**

Chapter 4: Waves

The three alchemists walked into chaos. People running amuck, children crying, people shouting. The square of the capital was full of people as they all looked up to the King's balcony, where he prepares to address the mob. They hurried up to the stairwell to the balcony, climbing furiously up the brick steps. Ed was behind Seiya, and Roy led the party as they came up behind the king in his office. He turned, a tear slid down his face.

"Hello, officers." He choked. He crossed the room, and beckoned Seiya over to him by the wall. Roy and Ed stood by the balcony, looking out to the crowd." I wanted you to be here." He whispered to Seiya in the confines of their own matter.

"For what?" she asked, perplexed beyond belief." What was so urgent, Furer?"

"What IS so urgent, colonel. We need the special squad." She gasped at the sudden image that sunk into her mind. Was he going to use them to catch Envy? She hadn't brought out the special squad in years. What was he planning? The king raised his head to the other two men, marveling at the mob in the crowd. Their faces were illuminated by the sun in the square. "We have a bit of a situation, gentlemen. It seems Envy; the sin has been using the philosopher's stone to ruin villages along the coast. The victims of these fires have been sent here. Thus, the crowd." He chuckled. "I bet you thought it was a surprise party, eh Mustang?" Roy scowled at the joke, and continued looking out to the mob. "Never mind. I need you all to go on a special mission. I believe this group will work out just fine…Edward Elric? Is that you boy?" Ed nodded at the elderly man and smiled, hiding his anger at being called a boy.

"Furer, the mission." The King was snapped back to reality by the gesture.

"Oh yes, the mission. I would like to send you three and several others on an undercover mission to the town of Lockley. Envy is said to be hiding in that region. You are to conduct this search on strictly private bases, no involvement of the public, understood?" The three nodded as the Furer looked back out at the crowd. "You will be departing around 7:00 tomorrow evening, be ready with everything you need. "He paused suddenly and smiled out the window. "Some times I wonder what this world would be like without alchemists…" He mused quietly, barely above a whisper." And then I wake up! "He chuckled slightly at his own joke and ushered the group out of the office, as a larger man, behind the king, closed the curtains to the balcony.

Ed, Seiya and Roy made their way down the stone steps gradually. They where in no kind of rush and had a lot to consider. Roy was first to speak.

"Who are the others going I wonder?" He asked no one in particular. Seiya was about to tell Roy that it was her squad, but quickly thought twice.

"I don't know." She lied. They made it to the bottom about 20 minutes later as the mob began to cheer.

A/N: Sorry, really short! Be sure to compete! But I don't want you guys to review just because you want yourself in my story. You should want to say something! C yas!

SHU


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA

A/N: Well…..sigh obviously you guys SUCK at reviewing. Look, I'm sorry you don't have TIME to review…but it really does make me bleed when you don't…so please, review. Think of my organs.

Big shout out to Ami DragonHeart, who just completed 40 chapters on her latest fic, Kyo. Check it out you won't be disappointed.

On with the…..Roy?

Chapter 5: Waves

Edward Elric, Seiya Searen and Roy Mustang were at the train station at 6:43 pm the next day. Dressed inconspicuously in their country folk attire, they waited on a bench inside the station. Roy had his arm around Seiya as he snooped around in the pockets of his brown coat, fiddling with his black turtleneck sweater underneath, and tapping his fingers on his knees. Seiya noticed he was fidgeting and quickly locked her hand on his, as he brought his other one down on their hands. She smiled up at him and then, hearing a low moan, looked over to see Edward in his sailor's suit, sitting on the edge of the bench.

"I don't see why I have to go on the same mission as you two. We'll cover more ground if we split up. "He mumbled, his head resting on his palm. Seiya chuckled and Roy turned to face him.

"You know, you DO make an awfully nice little sailor. " Ed spun around and glared at the casually dressed Colonel. Eyes blazing.

"I am going to set you on fire." Roy laughed.

"Not if I set you first." He said, pulling on his glove. Just as his two fingers were barely touching, a booming voice came from the train.

"All aboard! Next stop, Lockley, all aboard! Last call! "Roy stood and lifted Seiya to her feet as she dusted off her light pink dress, straightening the lace collar and adjusting the two white gloves on her hands. Roy reached over behind her, picking up the suitcases from beside the bench, following the straw hat into the train, a rather melancholy sailor following closely behind.


	7. Author's note part 2

A/N: Well folks, I guess I have to tell it how it is. I havn't been getting any reviews and people are only reading the first chapter of my story, which is an excellent indication that they get half way through it and decide they don't like it. I'm very sorry to announce that I must abandon WAVES  for a different story with better potential for reviews. I won't be writing anything for this piece until I get a positive response. If you liked my story then support me ! I hope you guys have a great read and may I trust to see your reviews in my new stories.

Much love,

SHU


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA

A/N: Okay so you guys are cool and decided to keep reviewing, and that's cool. Thanks a lot, sorry it took so long to update, I'm crazy busy right now and don't really have time to write.

Chapter 6: Waves

Lockley is a small village off the coast of the eastern sea board. By small, I mean almost microscopic. If you look close enough at the town you'll see that there is only one store, one doctor's office and 3 in-town housing units, while a small dirt road leads out into the fields where a single farm house waits for someone to inhabit it.

Seiya, Roy and Ed stood outside the farmhouse, their bags in tow. Seiya was smiling and pondering what life was going to be like living alone with Roy in their own house…..with Ed. Roy was wondering just how much sex he was going to get out of this mission from his partner, and Ed was thinking about what he could possible do to amuse himself for the 6 long months that he would be marooned on this metaphoric military based island.

Finally, Seiya walked slowly up to the peeling white front door and touched it gingerly. "This will be….interesting…" She mused. She looked back at Roy and Ed and jerked her head forward to the door as she opened it slowly, stepping into the old house.

The rooms were bare, almost no color and just enough furniture and appliances to get by. The military had obviously been there to furnish the place. The three officers wandered through the house, searching for some sort of homey aspect to this venture. Ed claimed his room quickly, the smaller one at the end of the upstairs hallway. Seiya and Roy, holding each other's hands, made their way up the creaky stairs after him.

They found that their room was bare as well. They had almost no furniture at all except for a bed, a small white table and one window graced the far side of the room. Roy sat down on the bed and looked out to the window, beckoning Seiya to him silently. She sat down beside him, slowly registering their new home.

"Very interesting…." She whispered to him.

That night, Seiya slept wrapped up in Roy's bare and protective arms. The two were scared out of their minds as the howling wind moved their house from side to side. They could hear Ed's whimpering at the end of the hall, and they just held each other tighter.

The next morning, Seiya set to work on the shack.

A/N: To be continued! Be totally expecting like CRAZY cleaner Seiya.

Lots of love

SHU


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own FMA

A/N: Okay so I know it took me a long time to publish this but a lot has happened in my life since the last chapter. I have acquired new friends and my old ones now hate me. It is a serious blow, and I don't think I'll ever recover. I believe this chapter will incorporate some meaning from my own life into it. I have earned a lead role in my high school play, but it's very stressful being the youngest. My Parents are on me constantly about my school marks and I just can't keep up with everything that's going on in my life. They have threatened to take my bass guitar away if I don't get all of my courses above 80. That would honestly KILL me.Anyways, on with the long awaited lemon. This is my first time, so go easy on me will ya? I have a lot on my plate.

Warning: lemon

Chapter 7: Waves

Nearly a week had gone by since the three militia had arrived at their new residence. Seiya had painted the house, swept out the floors, ordered new furniture and invited the neighbors over. Roy had teased Ed about his little boy wardrobe, spent time interviewing people in the village and asked Seiya to have sex 47 times since the Sunday they got there. Ed had practiced his alchemy, wrote letters to his brother and bets friend and tried to light Roy's hair on fire. All in all, their house was practically their home now.

It was Saturday morning and the group of three were taking a trip to the beach behind their farmhouse. It was coldish, but just hot enough for a quick dip. It took about ten minutes to walk down to the shores of the coast and Ed couldn't be happier.

"WOW! I've never been to the sea before Seiya!" Seiya and Roy sat on their beach blanket as they both kept a close eye on the boy as he started to swim in the freezing cold water.

It was about four in the afternoon when Ed said he was tired and Seiya had had enough of the sun. Eventually, with much slaving, they got Roy to wake up.

The three walked up the hill slowly as the sun began to set behind them. As they neared their house, Roy grabbed Seiya's waist, and pulled her into the house. Ed decided that he was going to go do some research on Envy at the library in the village store, which left the two alone. As they made their way up the stairs to their room to get changed, Seiya found herself pinned to the wall on the landing. Roy's firm chest was pressed against her, holding her there. He closed his mouth into beside her ear, where he whispered to her.

"Do you love me?" He breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down on her's. She threw her head back as he began to suckle her collarbone tenderly. She let out several moans before letting her fingers travel up to his hair, and she in turn, whispered to him.

"More than you know." He suddenly stopped, and pulled her closer to him, looking deep into her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" He said with a sly grin, as his hand slowly traveled up her spine and grazed over her bikini ties, pulling at them slightly. She writhed in ecstasy under him and grabbed at his hair harder, grinding his hard member against her throbbing need. She was grinding them ever closer when Roy flipped her over and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, as he walked slowly up the stairs, Seiya lapped at his bare collarbone. As they entered he hallway upstairs, Roy laid Seiya gently on the floor and stripped off her lose-fitting white t-shirt. She was now exposed and lying under him. He was straddling her hips as he pulled at the center tie of her bikini slowly, her full and round breasts peeking out as he tossed the garment to the wall. He bent down and trailed lazy kissed down her neck and to one of her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked slowly, kneading the other with his rough hands.

"Oh Roy…Roy…Oh yes……more, more…please…." She moaned as he switched breasts and trailed lower and lower until he reached her bikini bottoms. He slipped one finger underneath the black string and pulled it down her legs as she parted them slowly. He stood, quickly unzipping his fly and pulling down his pants and his boxers at the same time. When he was completely bare, he lifted her up into his arms and slammed her roughly against the wall, his swollen member pressed against her abdomen sharply. She sucked his neck and reached down and took his cock into her two hands, kneading it and massaging. He let out small, gaspy moans every time her fingers grazed the top. As his erection grew as stiff as possible, she knelt down on her knees and slowly licked the pre-cum off the tip. He shivered in ecstasy once more as she took him whole into her mouth.

"Oh God…Harder…" He pleaded as he grabbed her hair, thrusting her harder down onto his need. Just as he reached his top level, she released him and stood once more, taking him into her hands again and gently easing him towards her wet and throbbing pussy. As he was about to enter her, she gasped and held his shoulders tightly.

"Take me, Roy…" She whispered to him. At that moment, he drove into her and she let out a scream of complete pleasure. "Ohm! Yesss! Ah!Ah!Ah! "She squealed a bit every time he drove into her, his length scrapping her walls harder with every thrust.

"You're so tight tonight, oh yeah baby…yeah." She screamed as he drove into her once more before pulling out quickly. She whimpered as she found him kissing her again, and she tried to ease him back, but he just kept kissing her.

"Hey, Roy, come on, finish it…come on Roy!" He smiled at her sharply as her spun her around so her face was against the wall and he thrust his hard member into her decadent slit. "Oh Roy, yes, fuck me harder…harder! Oh! Oh! Oh! Noo, harder Roy, faster! Ohh yeah, fuck me! "She howled as he thrust harder with every inch.

"I'm cumming Seiya, Seiyaaa! " Finally, he came to his breaking point as he thrust twice more into her as he exploded against her. Just as soon as he was emptied, she spun a round and took him into her hands again, tightening him for the second time. She smiled at him wickedly as he found himself with yet another hard on. She guided him into the bedroom and he threw her down, flipping her over again.

"Fuck me, up the bum Roy…" He nodded slowly and pushed into her tight hole. She shrieked with delight as he rammed her over and over in her tender cavern. He was beginning to grow larger, and felt himself ready to explode, but he kept on thrusting.

"Yes baby, you're so good back here…oh god…so tight…" Seiya moaned in delight as he fingered her slit slowly, wiping some of the wetness away. Slowly, she too reached her breaking point.

"Roy, fuck me harder, oh yes…Roy…Oh! Aaah! Ughn…mm…" he finally exploded into her asshole and the two collapsed on their bed, wrapped contentedly in each other.


End file.
